Of Religion and Ink
by SunilaMoon
Summary: Alucard and Abraham enjoy a nice chat one winter morning... ONESHOT, R&R please, thank you.


The doctor's footsteps echoed down the quiet hallway as he made this way through his massive home.

Scratching.

He turned a corner, going in the direction of the library. In his hand was a mug of coffee, it was early in the morning. Perhaps he'd have time today for a relaxing read before his real work started.

A pen was dipped furiously in ink, the scratching continued.

He rested his hand on the door knob, turning it slowly and opening the room, just as a piece of crumpled paper flew in his direction. It landed on the floor beside him, rolling a short distance and stopping at his feat. He grumbled something as he kneeled down to pick it up, immediately recognizing the delicate texture of the paper.

"Alucard...!?" He groaned, as if to say this event had taken place before. He turned his attention to the vampire himself, who was sitting at the coffee table, quite occupied with whatever it was he was doing. He was clothed in nothing more then the leather suit that was used to restrain him, and seemed intent upon finishing whatever notes he was writing in the book... No, they where not notes, he seemed to be scratching out full columns and filling in his own disgruntled opinion. Whenever the ink ran out during this process, he became quite irate and dunked the pen back into the ink well. However, Abraham's voice had caught his attention, and he slammed the book shut, setting the pen on the table...although taking care to make sure the ink leaked out and stained the nice varnish. Any small ways he could indirectly destroy Abrahams home would not be passed up.

"Is there something you wanted, my Master?" He said in a mocking tone, turning his head towards Abraham.

The human rubbed his eyes, and walked over to the table, sitting at the chair across from him. He set his coffee mug onto the table with a lazy thud, then handed the piece of paper back to Alucard. The vampire blinked at the thin page, then pulled back out the book, shuffled through it to the correct section, then set the page back where it belonged, closing the book once more. He then gave Abraham a look as if to say he had fixed it, and no damage had been caused.

"So..." the tired scientist grumbled "..What was wrong with that page?"

He yawned, and took a drink from his mug. He wasn't it the mood for this right now, Why was it awake, anyway? More trouble sleeping...? Maybe if he where to drug it somehow...

"Oh, many things." The vampire started, "..Although I should not go into detail of them all, I wouldn't want to spoil your morning."

"You already have, servant." Abraham muttered, before grabbing the book from Alucard. The Holy Bible. He flipped it open to survey the damage. There where at least twenty pages torn out of the New Testament... Although that was an interesting development. The last time he did this, which was two weeks prior, he was amusing himself with the Old Testament. Abraham was highly considering keeping the destroyed book when he was through, studying the creatures notes might serve some purpose in helping him understand his behavior.

"Have I...?" he murmured, before inching towards Abraham and sliding The Bible out of his hands. That motion itself sent a chill down the humans back, infact, many of Alucard's smallest movements where enough to inspire fear or passion in any person. The fact that the vampire had regained much of its strength in the recent months did not help, Alucard was now almost as graceful and strong as he was the day he was captured.

"Hmm... and how was your time with the Lord this morning?" Abraham asked, though not expecting a serious answer. He then added, "You may continue, you've already started, just finnish. At least the scriptures keep you busy some days..."

Alucard raised an eye brow skeptically, then opened the book back up again, continuing what he had started.

"...He works in mysterious ways..." the vampire said, as he found the ten commandments, a new gleam came to his eyes as he dipped his pen in ink, almost as if he was about to take a highly amusing quiz.

"Yes... Indeed he does." Abraham confirmed, not taking his eyes off Alucard. He looked up at Abraham and that cheshire smile spread over his face, as he brought the pen down onto the page.

"...Number two...yes..." he said, scribbling a little mark next to the commandment, he then continued down the list...

"Three...broken...yes...four..." he paused for a moment on this one, not noticing the rather disgusted look on Abraham's face...

"...four...Perhaps I'll skip that for now...no matter...five...ohhh yess...broken..." He chuckled, as he scribbled a star next to the words 'Thou shalt not kill.' He paused yet again on the fifth one, looking up at Abraham.

"...In your time, does this apply if you are married to all of them...?" he asked, in a most sincere curiosity. For he really did want to know how society was these days, as well as the world outside his own country...

"Well, I cannot say I approve of it either way, but-"

"...Oh, Then that's fine enough for me..." he said with a grin, interrupting the doctors dumbfounded words, and crossing out the sixth commandment...

"...seven...yes...eight...hah, yes...nine, yes...ten, of course..." When he was finally done with this, the page was soaked through with ink, and torn it several places.

Abraham rested his elbows on the table, his head in his hands. He raised his head after a moment, looking at Alucards work.

"What about the first commandment...?" he said "...You might aswell finnish the sick work you've started." He said, as he used one finger to lift up other pages and show the damage through the entire book. The most severe of it being made this morning in the New Testament, for the vampire seemed to take great pride in changing around the words in various sermons.

Alucard, yawned, for it really was time for him to be getting to sleep, and glanced at the first one.

"No, no...that one I've followed, Master, or at least to a further extent then the others."

Abraham glanced at the clock in the corner, then stood, lifting his mug off the table. He walked towards the door, but at the last minute, turned back towards Alucard.

"Why?", he asked, though he seemed to demand the answer.

"...Why? Tell me, why do you believe... You believe only because you haven't been around long enough to see the truth." He leaned back in the chair, in a very relaxed position.

"Oh, Helsing... when will you see the _full_ truth. Of course there is a God, however, you fail to realize he is _laughing at us_." With this, he tossed his own head back, chuckling to himself. Abraham did not move, although he rested his hand on the doorknob.

"I want you to return to your cell, you are going to stay there until I need you, is that clear?" He stated very firmly, not even bothering to tell Alucard his half, as he knew it would just fuel the fire. The vampire's smile turned around, and he bowed, however, just before he began to phase down through the floor Abraham added, "Oh, and Alucard...If you feel that way about God... Then why is it you seem to want Him back in your existence?"

The vampires eyes widened, only sightly, and only for half a second, but Abraham noticed.

"Sleep well." the doctor muttered, before closing the door behind him.

_FIN._

**((Ha, Le Suni oneshot. Amen. I felt like writing a little drabble about Alucard, Abraham, annoying master, and religion. Please note that unlike my other fics with these two, this one show's a little more realistic version of their relationship. That is, no Abraham, plus torture devices, plut bondage, plus yaoi... Nope, none of that here. XD This was written while eating Yan Yan's and listening to Mein Herr (from Cabaret) not that either of the two have anything to do with the fic itself... XD ))**


End file.
